Ms Joker
by ReaderWriterfella
Summary: What If thr beloved Smile hero Ms Joke was not a hero at all? What if she instead used her quirk for villiany due to the unfairness and wrongs of modern society. (Maybe DekuXVillianEmi havent decided yet. You pick)
1. Origins

Normally when a child celebrates their birthday it's meant to be a happy and joyous time. However for young Emi that's not the case.

The voices of her parents yelling and arguing in the kitchen echo through the house even into her room where she huddles in the corner hug her knees to her chest with water filled eyes.

This is a nightly occurrence for her and she hated it. She was hopeful that her fourth birthday might be different from a regular day but that was proven to be wrong.

"I'm trying my fucking best! And you can't seem to appreciate that!" Yelled her father

"Well your best isn't good enough! I'm grabbing at scraps to try and feed Emi and you don't seem to care!" Retorted her mother

Her father then growled "Don't you dare turn this on me! You're the one who wastes money on things we don't need. Like shoes and fancy dresses not to mention the gambling problem you got. You care only about yourself that you don't care about me or Emi."

The little girl couldn't take it anymore. She wiped her nose and walked out into the kitchen "STOP IT!"

The two adults turned around to see the little girl. Her mother turned away with a huff while her father sighed "we're sorry sweetie. Just go back to bed okay."

Emi shook her head "no. You two always fight. I don't want this anymore." Spoke the girl in frustration.

Unknown to her and her parents that's when her quirk decided to make its appearance.

Her mother started giggling grabbing Emi and her father's attention both with looks of confusion as the woman continued to giggle. Her fathers lips began to tug upwards before he started to join in with his own chuckle.

Emi watched on with her tear stained eyes as bothe her parents began to laugh louder holding their lips. "W-why are you laughing?" She questioned worriedly

"I-I hahaha don't know Hahahaha." Answered her father with his eyes watering up from laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?!" Frowned Emi clenching her little fists which only somehow managed to make her parents burst into another fit of laughs

Both parents continued to roar with laughter echoing through the entire home occasionally gasping for air. It was then Emi saw the looks in their eyes. Sure they sounded happy and they were smiling from ear to ear but their eyes showed they were in fear.

The look of fear those eyes held burned into her memory in that moment as both parents continued to laugh and laugh with them both rolling on the ground clenching their ribs.

With a few more gasps for air and a few more fits of laughter. Emi was meet with the ringing sound of silence. She stared on in horror as her parents laid on the ground motionless with large grins on their faces.

Her bottom lip began to tremble and her tears began to stream down her face as she looked on at the lifeless bodies of her mother and father.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**18 Years Later**

Emi walked out of the comedy club with a sigh as she just finished her shift tending the bar. The only reason they kept her employed is because she can use her quirk on the audience when if the comedians on stage were bombing on a set. So she was their fail safe to not look bad on stage.

Despite her love for comedy no one would give her a chance to step up on stage. Mainly due to the fact that everyone thinks she'd just use her quirk to get laughs. So it was automatically assumed she didn't have comedic talent and just relied on her quirk.

She so desperately wanted to prove them all wrong but couldn't find a way to deal it with having her quirk accused of her success. The thought of hero work crossed her mind a few times but since her fourth birthday she didn't really feel like she could ever be heroic for someone.

She just wanted to make people laugh. Not a fake laugh like her quirk creates but a true honest laugh with happiness in it.

It was late at night when she rode on the train back to her apartment she barely noticed she was alone since she was distracted by her notebook writing down stand up routine ideas or half formed jokes in her head.

"Would you like some company beautiful?" Asked a guy the wreaked of alcohol. She glanced up to see a guy in a business suit with strange purple hair that was rounded like balls leaning over the seat looking at her.

The guy looked somewhat familiar to her but she just chalked it up to being a guy that goes to the comedy club. "I'm fine... thank you." She replied in a cold tone.

"Oh don't be like that." Spoke the guy sliding onto the seat beside her.

"I'm not in the mood okay. Just leave me alone." She sighed in annoyance looking at her notebook. That's when she felt his hand on her thigh.

"Come on. We can have fun. I'll make it worth your while." He whispered with a devilish grin that made her feel very uncomfortable. He then proceeded to pull out his wallet and show off his money "name your price babe."

She turned away as she pushed away his hand "I'm not that kind of girl... fuck off"

The guy frowned and grabbed her shoulders pinning her down onto the seat after quickly confirming they were alone. She gasped in shock and tried to fight back but the little perv was stronger then he looked.

"Don't worry I'll be quick." He growled as he reached down to unzip her jeans.

She shook her head with tear filled "No stop! Don't do this please!"

He ignored and the sound of the zipper unzipping made her lose control. By the time the zipper was half undone the guy began to laugh and rolled onto the floor laughing more and more.

Emi's mind began to race at all the possible scenarios that could've happened if this guy had his way. And every thought built up rage with in her causing her to increase the output of her quirk making the attemptive rapist laugh uncontrollably loud.

In her anger she stood drove her heel down onto the mans face busting his nose and teeth. She continued to stomp a few more times until the sound of the mans laughed his mixed in with him gargling and choking on his own blood.

She stared down at him as he gaged once more before his body slumped with a broken smile still present on his face.

Realising what she done Emi quickly grabbed her things and ran off the train at the first stop it came to. When she finally arrived home in her apartment she slid down with her back against the wall running her hands through her hair trying to process what just happened.

The memory of the mans bloody face replayed in her mind and she began to twitch as she remembered the satisfaction she felt driving her foot down breaking teeth. As the memory replayed over and over with sounds with breaking noses and cracking teeth echoing in her mind her lips began to tug in its corners

She began to chuckle to herself as something with in her broke. Shattered even. As her mind continued to replay the events on the train she could only think one thing. "That was Funny."

(A/N: I originally had planned to make this a one shot but decided it might need a few more chapters.

I'm undecided if I should make this a IzukuXEmi fic or not. But it's mainly a villian Emi story with her being heavily based on the joker.

Anyways review and let me know your thoughts.

PLUS ULTRA!!!)


	2. Crime,Scene

As Izuku walked down the street he continued to talk into the phone. "Listen Snipe I just need you to take over my lessons for the first years... just get them to do quirk training or something... because I've got buisness elsewhere Nezu will explain why I'm gone... GOD NO! Don't get Eraser to take over he'll most likely expell one of my students and he'll hold it over me for something else... thank you. I'll owe you one."

He sighed in relief hanging up the phone. He'd hardly been teaching at UA for less then year and he somehow was already owning favours to other staff members.

He stepped off the steps and onto the platform of the subway and made his way towards the taped off train carriage until an officer in a uniform held up his hand to stop him from passing "Sorry sir this is a crime scene."

"I know that.." replied Izuku as he pulled out his identification to show the officer "... thats why I'm here."

The officer raised a brow as he read the identification "Whats an egg head from I-Island doing in a murder case?"

Izuku pocketed his identification into his jacket pocket as he adjusted his sunglasses "It's a new form of criminal science the force is trying out... you gonna let me through?"

The officer stepped aside and let him past with out complaint. Izuku then approached the person he recognised "Detective Tsukauchi."

Tsukauchi turned to face him "Doctor Midoriya. Glad you could come."

"You really dont have to call me Doctor. Anyway why have you got me here?" Wondered Izuku our loud.

"Since you're a quirk expert I was hoping you could give us a bit of an idea of what we're dealing." Tsukauchi replied.

Izuku nodded and turned towards the train doors "Who found the body?"

"An off duty pro. Ground Zero." Answered one of the nearby officers

Izuku looked over in surprise "Kacchan is here?"

Tsukauchi nodded "He's just giving a statement now."

"If it's alright with you I'd like to speak to him first."

Tsukauchi simply waved his hand signalling to go for it. Izuku walked off and quickly found the explosion user finishing up and called out "Well well if it isn't the number 6 Hero."

Bakugo turned towards him and smirked "Well if it isn't Dr Deku. Or is it Mr Deku since you're a stuck up teacher now."

"Hmmm students just call me Mr Midoriya. Doesn't really matter which one you call me it makes me sound old." Retorted Izuku.

Bakugo chuckled for a moment but quickly turned serious "I'm guessing they called you in because of the body?"

Izuku nodded "yeah. Not entirely sure why. Might notice something they don't."

Bakugo sighed stuffing his hands into his pockets looking down at the ground "Listen Deku... the body belongs to an Exclassmate."

Izuku looked up in surprise "You mean someone you went to UA with?"

"Yeah. You might know him as Grape Juice. I'll admit we didn't get along. Most of the class didn't due to his... nature. But still take this seriously okay." Explained Bakugo.

"You have my word." Spoke Izuku with determination as he turned to step onto the train.

"Deku... just prepare yourself for what you're about to see." Called out Bakugo as he turned to take his leave.

Izuku took a deep breath and stepped onto the train and walked over to the body. His eyes widened at the bloody mess that was once Minetas face. It was clear and obvious that he was serverly beaten brutally.

But the most haunting part was his smile. Why was he smiling? His teeth were either broken or cracked. Either scattered around him or in his mouth along with a pool of blood leaking from it.

Tsukauchi stepped beside him "we originally thought it could've been a copy cat doing the hero killers work considering Minetas reputation and the fact we won a sexual assualt case yesterday."

"But you don't think it is. Since the hero killer is a user of blades and his biggest fans are aware of that." Added Izuku as he knelt down to look at the damage to Minetas face focusing on the smile.

"Exactly. The damage seems to be from him being stomped on." Spoke the forensic scienctist taking photos.

Izuku furrowed his brow as he pulled out a notepad and began taking notes of his observations and the crime scene.

"So any ideas?" Asked Tsukauchi

"I only have more questions then answers. Such as why is there only damage on his face? Why is he smiling? How is a pro hero over powered on a public train? So far the only clue I can see forensic wise is the shoe print between the body and the doors." Replied Izuku in a mini mutter rant as he continued filling his notebook.

He then pocketed the notebook and turned to the detective "I'm afraid at this point I won't be much help until forensics is complete and given to me to look over along with an autopsy report."

"You'll get them as soon as possible. Where should they be sent? Your apartment?"

Izuku shook his head "I spend more time at my desk at UA so send it there." Izuku looked up and noticed a camera in the corner and pointed to it "That work?"

Tsukauchi looked to where he was pointing and sighed "unfortunately no. All you can see is blurs. Basically the sercurity Surveillance system on public transport is useless."

"Oh how wonderful" mumbled Izuku

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emi boredly wiped down the bar top while her coworkers setup for the show that was to be recorded that night. Then the club owner stepped out of his office to check progress.

She straightened up and brushes herself off before grabbing his attention "Hey Warai! You lost weight? You're looking good."

Warai chuckled and sighed before leaning on the bar and looking at her "What do you want Emi?" Asked the older white haired man that always seemed to wear a lime green Hawaiian shirt.

"Straight to the point! I always liked that about you. I was just wondering if you took the time to think over about letting me try a five minute set to warm up the crowd before recording." Spoke Emi biting her lip feeling hopeful.

Warai sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "Emi we've talked about this. You'll just use your quirk."

"No Warai I swear I won't. Please just give me a chance. I've been working here for fours years for a shot." She pleaded and sighed "I'm begging you."

Warai ran a hand through his thinning hair and sighed "you want a shot?"

Emi nodded "Yes! I want a shot."

Warai scratches his chin in thought "Listen.. I got a call from one of the networks and they're recording a live pilot Episode for Present Mics new late night show."

Emi immediately perked up feeling positive as Warai continued to explain "They asked me if I knew any comedians that could be a clown to deliver a cake during the recording. If you want I can say that you're that clown and you can squeeze in some of your material to try out."

Emi furrows her brows and clinched her fists slightly "a clown... you want me... to dress up as a clown... Warai I just wanna try 5 minutes on stage that's it."

"But this is much better deal. You'll be on live television and if you're good you'll be a shoe in... if you don't want the chance then I can ask someone else."

Deep down Emi was not impressed. In fact she was fuming at the thought the she is being thrown to the side and treated so poorly just because everyone assumed she abused her quirk.

She forced a smile trying her best not to twitch "thank you for the opportunity... I'll do the show."

"That's the spirit Emi girl! I got a feeling you're absolutely going to kill it on that show." Spoke Warai as he walked off to check the rest of the club.

Emi rolled her tounge against her cheek glancing down at the bar top "Oh I'm sure I will..."

Then suddenly in the corner of her eye she noticed the news on showing a face of a familiar looking gentleman that quickly caught her attention. She grabbed the remote and turned up the volume to listen.

_Breaking News today pro hero Grape Juice was found dead on a train carriage this morning by number 6 hero Ground Zero who was returning to his home after his late night and early morning patrol._

_Grape juice had just been acquitted of charges against him for sexual assault yesterday. It is believed that Grape Juice has had more cases against him then even the American hero Captain Celebrity. He was last seen celebrating at a Bar in Masanko Ward. _

_Police encourage any and all witnesses to come forward to help with the investigation..._

Emi leaned back as shock waved over her _"oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck double fuck I killed a hero... what do I do!"_

"Whoever did it deserves a medal." Spoke one of her coworkers breaking her out of her thoughts

"Huh?"

The coworker turned to her "He's a perverted pig. If the hero killer wasn't in jail he'd be dead much sooner. The worlds better off with out him." They then turned away continued to clean tables.

Emi blinked and glanced back at the tv with a smirk slightly appearing on her face _"sounds like I've done the world a favour."_

(A/N: I had so many ideas of how to do this. I was gonna keep Deku as a hero but then I thought it be difficult for a hero to fall for a villian. Especially one as violent as Emi will be.

I'm not entirely sure how I'll make the romance work but we'll let it play out and see what happens. It'll either work or it'll be a massive fail.

Now someone mentioned that people usually make Izuku the joker in fics and that is how this idea came to be. Especially when my mate and I were just rambling about Izuku doing the rant on the talk show about being quirkless.

But then I realised that no one has thought about a villian Emi. And Emi is based on the joker in many ways. So I decided to have a crack at it since that's what the whole point of fan fics are. To try ideas with in an already amazing universe and put a twist to it.

Anyways hope you all enjoy and see if I completely ruin this idea.

PLUS ULTRA!!!)


	3. Toga

Izuku sat at his desk checking over his student files. Particularly one of his female students who had just recently joined the school as a general studies student. Usually his methods and teaching were aimed at the hero course but she was a special case.

All he had on her was her first name, age and physical details. Even her quirk was a mystery. He examined the photos of her arms and legs that appeared to have terrible scaring.

She was currently spending most of her time with hound dog since he was UA school counciler to help her become comfortable and upon up before Izuku can begin working with her.

According to Aizawa the girl was found in the Alley way hiding and starving by pro hero Rule. Rule had taken her to the closest police station and upon investigation they couldn't find any information on family or her origins.

When asked about her quirk she would tear up about it simply mumble it was a curse. Obviously the girl had gone through something traumatic to think of her quirk in such a way. And it may take many sessions with hound dog before the white haired teenager feels safe before Izuku can even speak to her let alone find out about her power.

"What have you been through Eri?" He asked himself before sitting the file down just as he noticed another file with the police force emblem on it marked as 'Mineta' case.

He blinked as he opened it up and began reading the evidence with in the file. He mostly flicked through the crime scene already having his own notes of it. He skipped straight to the autopsy report and read through it carefully.

_The deceased appears to have brutal damage to the skull specifically around the nasal and jaw area although this doesn't appear to be the main cause of death although the damage would've lead to that._

_Testing on the brain has shown that the deceased may have suddenly developed Cataplexy even though his previous medical records show no signs of it previously or any signs of Narcolepsy._

_It would appear main cause of death is a combination of suffocation and drown in ones own blood._

_It should also be noted that there appears to be rather small traces of Nitrous Oxide with in the victims system aswell as overwhelming amounts of alcohol._

Izuku raised a brow as he read the words 'Nitrous Oxide' then glanced at the image of the very creepy broken smile on the dead pros face. "So he was laughing? That could explain why he was smiling."

He leaned back in his seat as theories began to form in his head about what the murders quirk could be. "Hmmm it could possibly be a chemical compound manipulation quirk. Be able to change regular oxygen into different forms of gas like Nitrous Oxide? But why not use something that's a bit more toxic to breath? Or maybe they were experimenting with different forms of gas... these are just theories of course but nothing's impossible in the world of quirks" he mumbled to himself as he wrote down his theories into his notes.

xxxxxxxxx

A week. Emi had one whole week to prepare for her television debut to make people laugh... as a fucking clown.

Warai had told her that it was a secret and only he and her knew about it. All the network knew was that they were getting a clown. Emi was grateful that it wasn't public knowledge cause who knew how much humiliation she'd have to face if her coworkers and the comedians she watches perform knew about her desperate attempt to finally breaking into the comedy industry.

Between brakes she'd google how to do clown makeup. She decided that it be something she'd have to do herself in an effort to protect her identity if this gig turns out to be a hoax.

At the moment she was currently wiping down the bar waiting for another group of guys to get a beer or a bunch of girls or even a couple on a date.

"Coke and Rum!" Shouted a blonde with two hair buns and what could be described as feline eyes. Emi didn't waste time and got the order taking the money from her hand.

"Here by yourself?" Asked Emi in an attempt to play the role of a bartender which usually means pretending to take interest and talk to the drunks that pay her.

"Was it that obvious?" Replied the blonde

Emi shrugged "Considering I didn't see anyone with you and some guys are staring at you like wolves at a newborn fawn then yeah."

The blonde rolled her eyes and swigged her drink "Got any other observations to make?"

Emi hummed as she glanced around the room before locking eyes on a seemingly innocent individual "That guy is gonna vomit on his date as an excuse to end it quickly cause he's actually a closet gay."

The blonde raised a brow and looked over "Oh bullshit as if. No guy is that low."

Suddenly the guy projectile vomited ruining the woman's beautiful blue dress gaining everyone's attention with a loud gasp followed by an awkward silence.

The blonde stared on in shock as the poor woman in the blue dress screamed in horror and stormed off to the bathroom with her 'date' following.

She turned back to Emi to see her acting casual trying to hide a smug look "How the fuck did you know gay boy was gonna do that?"

Emi just shrugged "You see a few things working here. Also I made up the gay thing completely."

The blonde chuckled earning a smile from Emi. The girl held out her hand and Emi took it and shook "Toga."

"Emi."

"Well I'll see you around Emi." Replied Toga as she walked off with her drink. Emi leaned on the bar feeling a small hint of pride that she got a chuckle out of a complete stranger.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Emi's shift finally came to end as she stepped out of the club and began to take along walk home now that she has to take a different train due to the recent incident involving a certain grape head.

As she walked by an alleyway she heard glass breaking along with some muffled noises. Curiosity got the better of her as went over to investigate. She peaked her head around the corner and her eyes widened as her hand covered her mouth at what she was witnessing.

The blonde girl she meet before named toga was passed out ontop of a dumpster with her skirt lifted up and legs spread and very over weight man thrusting into her.

As the man grunted every time the passed out woman's body jerked with the movement Emi's emotions were nothing but rage. This could've happened to her a few nights ago but she was lucky enough to defend herself. Toga didn't have that luck.

Emi stormed forward grabbing an empty ass bottle. As she got with in striking distance she let out a might yell as the bottle broke across the man skull knocking him out falling to the side with his dick still hanging out disgustingly.

Emi then quickly checked Toga trying to wake her but received no reply. Emi then used her quirk on her making toga wake up with a giggle.

As soon as she was wide awake Emi stopped her quirk giving toga a chance to come around back to reality. The first thing toga noticed was the knocked out man with his hard on exposed. Then she saw Emi looking at her with concern.

Then she felt the cold air on her exposed lower body. She looked down and eyes widen to see her underwear ripped off completely then a dark expression case across her face. "Emi... what happened?" She asked surprisingly calm considering the situation.

Emi then proceeded to explain things from her point of view and Toga slowly and increasingly became more and more enraged. She then looked over to see her purse and pick it up then began to search through it.

"So... big man likes to take advantage of sweet innocent girls... I don't like that... not at all." She spoke darkly as she pulls out a knife and twirls it in her hand.

"I think you need to bleed... a lot.." she growled and lunges forward towards the man.

Emi whinced as the man woke up in bloody pain as he gripped at his crotch and whimper with panic as he found endless blood. Toga kicked the mans appendage away in disgust "can't believe that fucking thing was inside me."

To demonstrate her anger she sliced the mans stomach making him groan in more pain making him cry and beg for it to stop "god I'm sorry! Please I'm sorry."

Emi scoffed and toga noticed "You don't think he's sorry?" She asked

"Nope. Not at all. It's only cause the tables are turned that he's sorry." Replied Emi.

Toga smirked as she twirled the knife around and then held out the handle to Emi "Here. I shouldn't have all the fun."

Emi glanced at the knife then the whimpering man then back to the knife. She shyly took it and stared at it in her hand. She slowly walked over and knelt down beside the man watching him whimper and cry with a few cringes of pain shooting through his body.

"So much pain written all over your face." She spoke caressing his cheek before gripping his face. "I don't like that look."

"Please... please let me go... I'm sorry honestly!" The rapist pleaded.

Emi shook her head "no... why don't we put a smile on that face..." spoke Emi with a grin as she activated her quirk.

Toga watched on in shock as the man began to laugh loudly and uncontrollably not even showing a hint of pain as Emi hacked at his cheeks and lips carving a bloody smile into his flesh.

Once satisfied Emi couldn't help but slice the mans throat making him gag and choke as he bleed out still being affected by her quirk.

Toga blinked as she watched Emi sit back laughing insanely writing 'HAHA' on the dumpster in blood. She couldn't help but giggle along with the woman "I think we're gonna be such good friends."

(A/N: I'm still trying to work out how to make the pairing work but someone did have a suggestion that sounds like I could make work. So I'll aim for that route.

I think this chapter was probably the most darkest fucked up thing I've written. What are your thoughts?)


	4. Bar,Talk

_"Yeah we're best friends now. She trusts me just like how the boss wanted." _Spoke Toga over the phone. "Good. Stick to the plan and I'll keep you updated when we get closer to the next stage." Replied Dabi on his end of the phone before hanging up.

He walked out into a bar to see Shigaraki sitting at a bar with another figure cloaked in the shadows and darkness "So how'd things go?"

"Pretty good. The girl helped Toga kill a guy." Answered Dabi.

Shigaraki leaned back "I guess that's good. But I still fail to see why we need her." He asked glancing at the figure hiding in the shadows.

The figure answered "Because it's easier to have someone else to do our work for us. Plus it's all part of my research and experiments. Now that the girl trusts Toga she'll be able to induce larger injections of my product rather then the small amounts that Hachisukas bees can. Not that I'm complaining about the work they've done for me so far. Especially since it resulted in the death of an unwanted hero like grape juice."

Shigaraki groaned "I understand that part but just why her specifically?"

"Because her quirk is what you might consider the opposite to mine. If here's can be joy and happiness when used correctly then mine brings fear and chaos. I simply want to change the application of her quirk to our benefit. Imagine a world where a smile is the symbol of suffering instead of the symbol of peace like All Might did." Answered the figure leaning back against the wall.

Shigaraki crossed his arms and scoffed at the mention of the pro hero "huh All Might. The world acts like he's still around even though master took care of him years ago."

"That's exactly why my plan must be excuted in the way I designed Shigaraki. We'll remind the world that there is no symbol to protect them. We will create chaos. And then chaos will breed... _fear._" Spoke the man darkly

Dabi took a swig from his glass watching the two talk back and forth. He couldn't really care about the plan as long as he could paid. At that moment Kurogiri appeared at the bar facing the figure before speaking "Doctor Crane. Doctor Garaki is ready to assist you with taking your blood samples for more product."

The man now identified as Doctor Jonathan Crane stood up with a smirk "Then take me to him so that we may get started."

The two then disappeared leaving Shigaraki and Dabi alone. Dabi then shivered and groaned "That guy creeps me out."

"He does or his quirk?" Asked Shigaraki

"Both." Replied Dabi as he reaches behind the bar and grabbed himself a bottle.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was probably around 2am when Izuku stumbled back into his apartment groaning as he locked the door behind him. He glanced around the mostly clean dark apartment.

The only reason it was clean was because he only used it to shower and sleep. Which is why he was back here. Mainly the sleeping part. He dragged his feet into his bedroom flicking in the tv for some background noise while he brushed his teeth and prepared for bed.

_Breaking News: A body has been found in a back alley this evening. The physical sight of the body is shown to be extremely graphic and gruesome._

_The body is believed to belong to a male who has had his genitalia cut off along with a smile carved into his face._

Izukus ears perked up and he poked his head outside the en-suite to glance at the tv while still brushing his teeth.

_Scene also happens to have 'Haha' written in the victims blood. All other information is being with held by police at this time._

Izuku leaned back over his bathroom sink at spat out the paste as his mind couldn't help but wonder if the Mineta case and the new found body are somehow related by the smiling.

He checked his phone and sighed as it was far to late/early to be calling Tsukauchi to inquire about the case. So he'd have to leave it until morning.

He couldn't help the feeling that he wasn't going to sleep to well that night.

xxxxxxxxxx

Under Normal circumstances Emi would've taken Toga to the hospital to get her checked over since she was a victim of a horrible and disgusting act. But considering the two just murdered the rapist it wasn't hard for either them to decide that the hospital visit wasn't necessary.

However Emi wasn't comfortable leaving Toga alone and insisted that the blonde stayed the night in her apartment. Although over recent days Emi's mind and personality has been switching to something dark. Deep down she couldn't deny the feeling to help someone. Especially someone who was a victim like Toga.

Although she did convince the blonde to stay with her. She couldn't get her to take the bed but instead was satisfied to take the couch and a blanket. With in seconds the blonde was sleeping peacefully.

Now Emi was standing infront of a mirror wearing a tank top and underwear as what was part of her usual night wear. She sighed as she looked herself over paying particular attention to the dark bags under her eyes.

She then tried to smile at herself but the tiredness in her eyes overwhelmed the smile she tried to pull.

With a yawn she removed her orange bandanna running her fingers through her hair. As she approached the bed she rubbed her neck and stopped as she felt something that felt like a lump. Similar to a bite that's swollen up from an insect like a bee or something.

The bite didn't actually hurt at all because if it did she would've noticed it sooner. She shrugged it off thinking it was nothing and proceeded to crawl into bed calling it a night.

(A/N: A shorter chapter this time but I think I finally worked out what direction to take the story and how to make the pairing work. You also may have noticed I added another bats villian to make things a little more interesting I hope.

Anyways Plus Ultra.)


	5. Showtime

Izuku ran his hand through his hair as his mind tried to process the information. The body found in the alley has the same results as Minetas with the exception of a few differences sucks as knife wounds and hacked off genitalia.

His original theory on what the murders quirk could be still might work but he was beginning to doubt it as it just doesn't seem to fit. The case had clearly distracted him from his duties as a teacher to the point even his students voiced concern.

As he sat at his desk with brain thinking a million thoughts a voice spoke up to break the trance he was in "You need a break."

He looked up to see Aizawa looking at him with an expression as tired as ever. Izuku sighed leaning back "I can't get a read on this guy. Let alone what his quirk could be."

Aizawa crossed his arms "Just remember criminals were more creative and smart during the time before quirks. Since quirks have emerged they've become sloppy and it's also easier to identify a criminal through their quirk now."

Izuku nodded while scratching the back of his head "yeah I guess you're right."

"Come take a break." Said Aizawa as he began walking off to the teachers lounge with Izuku standing up to follow.

"You got something in mind?" Questioned the green haired doctor/teacher.

"Yup. You can suffer with me and watch Mics new show with the rest of the faculty."

"Wait.. that's tonight?"

"Yup. And I know in wouldn't hear the end of it if I didn't at least pretend take interest in it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toga leaned against a brick wall tapping her foot as she grew impatient until she noticed a figure moving through the shadows. "It's rude to keep a girl waiting you know." She huffed

Shigaraki leaned against the wall next her with his hands stuffed into his pockets "Well I wasn't exactly taught manners growing up."

Toga rolled her eyes before standing up straight to face him "So whats the plan?"

Shigaraki pulled a vile from his pocket holding it between his thumb and index finger. "This is the doctors new drug. Your new friend is going to be our little lab rat to test on. Inject it into her before she goes on stage."

Toga raised a brow "why can't you just get the bugs to fly in and do it. Seems to working well for us before."

"The bees can only carry so much. And the doctor wants her to take the full injection." Explained Shigaraki.

Toga groaned and pocketed the bike filled with some orange look liquid "Fine whatever."

Shigaraki smiled under his hoodie "if everything goes well then Kurogiri will extract the two of you. If things go south you know what to do." He spoke walking into the darkness.

Toga turned and walked off herself back into Emi's apartment. As she stepped in she sees Emi trying on a purple suit. But what really caught the blondes attention was the make up.

It wasn't the usual goofy or silly clown look that most people associated with clowns. She white make up with red on her lips black around her eyes. Simple but affective.

Emi was pacing back and forth running her hands through her hair stressing out "I can't do this! This is so stupid! W-why did I agree to this!?"

Toga grabbed the girl by the shoulders "Calm down! You'll be fine. I'll be there with you for support. That's what friends are for right?"

Emi blinked looking at Toga "F-Friends?"

"Yeah. I think we're friends. We've been through a lot together in a short time and you got my back. So I'll have yours." Spoke Toga smiling softly

Emi visibly relaxed and pulled Toga into a hug "Thank you. I didn't know that I needed to hear that."

Toga grinned darkly rubbing her back "It's okay. I'm sure you're gonna knock them dead."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The crowd applauded as Present Mic step out bowing to everyone and waving "Hey Hey what's shaking Fans!"

Once the crowd settled down Mic smiled to the crowd "thank you and welcome to my first late night show. And I'm really hoping to rock your socks off with our line up tonight. Well have music, comedy and guests from all over."

He then suddenly took on a serious tone and removed his sunglasses "But first we must take a moment to pay tribute to one of the greatest hero's this world has known. For today is the anniversary for the passing of the symbol of peace. I of course am referring to All Might."

The set then turned dark as tribute video began to play starting off with All Mights Rescue debut video _"AHHHAHAHAHA FEAR NOT CITZENS! HOPE HAS ARRIVED!...BECAUSE I AM HERE!"_

xxxxxxxxx

Nighteye sat in the darkness of his office the only light coming from the tv that was playing All Mights tribute. He stared intensely at the empty bottle of whiskey before him tossing it into the trash and pulling out a fresh bottle from his desk.

His beard itched him but he ignored it too focused on pouring himself another glass. Since All Mights passing he's become a shell of a man. Not only did his ideal and dearest friend die violently at the hands of a wicked villian.

But it also lost its greatest power of hope. The fighting was so intense that All Might never gained the opportunity to find a successor or pass on the power of One For All. The power disappeared along with the symbol of peace the carried its burden.

The guilt and pain continuely ate away at the foresight user that he couldn't work as a hero. He mostly stayed in his office drinking his sorrows away letting the sidekicks do they heavy loads only occasionally going to him for papers that required his signature.

Tears began to stream down his eyes as the tribute finally came to its conclusion.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

So far the show had run smoothly with no hiccups. Soon it was Emi's time to step on the stage with the cake that was made to celebrate the first episode of Mics show.

She breathed deeply and heaverly trying to calm her nerves. Toga grabbed her shoulders and rubbed them gently "Relax. You'll be fine."

"I'm trying." Breathed Emi. The stage workers and producers were running around them making sure everything was set. One of them gave Emi the thumbs up saying it was time to go on.

Emo gulped and gently picked up the cake. Toga then looked around and discreetly injected the vile into the back of Emi's neck. "Ow!" She helped "What the hell was that?"

Toga pocked the vile and stepped back just as Emi turned to face "Hmm? What was what?"

"I don't know. Felt like I got bit or something. That's been happening a lot lately." She answered rubbing her neck.

Suddenly her intro music began to play so she stepped out with the cake walking towards Mics desk. As she did so her mind began to blur and darken. She felt all eyes on her. They were judging her. All of them were. Everyone of them. Her insercurites began to rise in her mind. She just wanted to make them laugh. She could was her quirk? But that would be cheating. What is she supposed to do.

She began to twitch a little and sat the cake before mic wearing a smile as she did so.

"Wow that sure does look delicious and sweet." Commented Mic.

"You should have some then!" Giggled Emi as she grabbed the back of Mics head and slammed it into the cake.

The audience gasped in shock before erupting into a burst of laughter at the prank. Mic sat up blinking in surprise with cake all over his face and gently pulled off his glasses.

_"They're not laughing at the prank. They're laughing at you! They can tell you're desperate! You're fucking pathetic!" _Screamed Emi's mind at her.

She glanced over at Mic who was sitting there still with cake on his face. She twitched a little again as she kept smiling widely "Well at least you look a whole lot more better the Grape Juice at the moment."

The crowd went silent at the comment. Mic turned towards Emi in an awkward manner "uh... listen the prank was funny and all but we really don't appreciate jokes about dead pros here."

Emi laughed awkwardly as she sat on the guests couch "I'm sorry. It's just I haven't really been myself lately since the little bastard tried to rape me."

The audience gasped hearing this and Mic wiped the cake off his face trying to stay professional "uh Um let's cut to a break shall we?"

"No no keep rolling. What you're afraid you're gonna get bad backlash since you were once his teacher at UA?" Questioned Emi

"No that's not it. I just feel maybe this is a matter that you should discuss with the authorities." 

Emi snorted "Ha! What's the point. I already stomped the little bastard and just FYI it was exactly the same as stepping on a grape. Hahaha how ironic!"

The studie stayed silent as Mic stared at the clown lady before him "W-wait.. you actually killed Grape Juice?"

"Guilty!" Sang Emi grinning from ear to ear

"and why should we believe you?" Questioned Mic

"Because it's the truth. My life is bullshit because of my quirk. That's the problem with society. People are so easily thrown around just because of what quirks they have. Anyone can be hero or a villian but it's the ones with power that reach the top because they get noticed. And not to mention how poorly quirkless people are treated. Honestly it's enough to make you go crazy."

Mic gulped nervously "Listen. I understand that you've gone through something's. Let us go back stage and we'll get you some help."

Emi bursted our laughing and grabbed the knife that was with the cake and cut off a slice that wasn't destroyed by mics face and began eating it as she spoke "I just wanted a shot. Just wanted to make people smile and laugh with out my quirk. But no one would give it to me. But when I finally fucking get it. It's just to mock me. Dress me as a fucking clown and embarrass the shit out of me."

Mic sat there silent unsure of how he's meant to proceed forward from here. Even the audience looked at each other unsure. Toga watched on from back stage with interest _"man what the hell was in that drug"_

Emi finished her cake and glanced around the studio "oh my such tension in here. How about a joke?"

"Uh I don't really think that's appropriate right now." Spoke Mic.

Emi ignored him and told a joke. "A guy was walking to a bar and on his way he found a girl tied up to the railroad tracks. He untied her and they had sex. Guy gets to the bar, friends ask why he's so late, tells them about the girl he found and all the different positions they fucked in. Friends give him props and ask if he got head, guy replies "I couldn't find it.""

The audience stayed silent at the awful joke. Emi frowned and activated her quirk causing Present Mic to burst out laughing. The audience looked at each other in confusion before they too became overwhelmed with the need to laugh. Soon everyone in the studio were clutching there ribs laughing.

Emi then stood up and took a bow while clutching the knife tightly. She then turned to mic who was still laughing but holding up his hands defensively "wa-hahahahaha wait hahahah stop hahahaha."

She grinned and thrusted the knife into his chest making him gasp and gag for air while laughing. The audience gasped for a moment before laughing even louder then before.

Emi then collected the blood bleeding out of mic into her fingers then wipe it across her face making a bloody messy smile.

She then pulled the knife out and stabbed him more times with extremely violence before standing up and walking off stage to Toga. Everyone else including sercurity was affected by Emi's quirk with Toga as the exception. She looked at the blonde and smiled brightly "Let's go. I don't wanna hang around here."

Toga blinked and giggles madly "Uh sure. Let's go."

(A/N: not sure if I got this to work or not. Anyways PLUS ULTRA!)


End file.
